


Allison

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know she's important, but they don't remember why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 1am and it doesn't really make a lot of sense, but I'm posting it here anyway!!
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/145646222747/allison)

_“No, Allison!”_

Allison. Allison. Allison? 

Who was she, again? Her name sounded important. Urgent.

Allison.

Theta was afraid, his voice crying out desperately. Was Allison his mother? No, that didn’t seem right… But, if she wasn’t his mother, why did Theta feel such panic at the though of her being in danger? Surely she was someone important. Mothers were important and made you feel safe. Theta would feel safe as long as Allison was safe. He needed to be by her side. Maybe she could even help calm North down.

Allison.

Delta called out to her along with the others. Logic instinctively told him to run a scan of the room, to calculate any threats, to do SOMETHING to protect her, but in that moment, logic failed. All he felt was the panic overriding his actions. York had winced in pain along with the other freelancers, but Delta found himself incapable of assistance. He couldn’t help York, and he couldn’t help her.

Allison.

Sigma burned. Sigma always burned, but this was different. These flames had a fuel.

Who was Allison? Allison was the answer. Or, at least, an important part of the answer.

The answer… To what, exactly?

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not the screams of the other A.I. Not the shouts of the host freelancers. Not even Agent Maine’s large fists banging at his fishbowl helmet.

None of them had the answer to what Sigma desired. What was it he desired? Was it Allison? Or was she more of a key to something bigger?

Regardless of the reason, Allison was important. He needed her safe.

They all did.

Allison.

She was important.

She was the key to… Something.

If they could just get to her. Be with her. Protect her. Help her. Fix her. Understand her. Things would be okay, then, right?

Allison.

They just needed to remember her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think about this scene a lot okay :") I wanted to try something different! But, writing while half asleep probably wan't my best plan lmao


End file.
